


Kiss Cam

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad at tagging, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, mascot!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, twice, and a third time. Sugawara was being ignored by his boyfriend and he figured they'd argue at home. Instead, he was swept off his feet by Ryder the Raccoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> i'd include the link to the video in the notes but im a dumbass who doesnt know how so its in the story please enjoy

[based on this video](http://jesusasahi.tumblr.com/post/107538129784)

 

The couple was seated in the stadium, eyes waiting for both teams to return to the basketball court. It was half-time as Sugawara Koushi, a young twenty year old male, watched the big screen settled in front of his section. The Kiss Cam was reeling and Suga watched in awe as multiple couples were surprised to see themselves appear on the screen. In his mind, Sugawara wished to see himself and his boyfriend on it but he knew that it was probably rare to see a gay couple in such a public place.

His boyfriend, in his mid-twenties, sat on his right, putting the ashen blond in between him and the stairs. Suga was glad to have easy access to the steps instead of having to step in and out and over other peoples’ legs.

Said boyfriend was currently on the phone as the Kiss Cam landed right on the two. Suga immediately perked up and patted his hand against his boyfriend’s thigh repeatedly, hoping to get him to kiss. But, with disappointment clear on his face, the camera had already moved on to other couples after his blond boyfriend shrugged him off. He slumped over, resting his chin on his hand. His one and only chance was wasted. His expression was ignored by the boy on his right as he continued to talk on the phone with his buddies.

The ashen blond sipped his drink until the camera landed upon him again. He quickly tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder again, wanting to capture his attention. When he just shook his head, Suga laughed in self-deprecation. What was he thinking? His boyfriend rarely paid attention to him, anyway. It’s not like he should expect him to do this for him. He watched in disappointment, feeling a bit embarrassed as well, as he watched the screen some more. A few more couples were laughing at their previous scene before kissing, and once more, the screen was back to their faces.

Suga slapped his boyfriends shoulder before he was snapped at and scolded. When Suga turned away from the boy, he scoffed and his eyes met a large, purple body. It was the mascot of the home team they had come to watch: Ryder the Raccoon. He wasn’t expecting the mascot to push his boyfriend.

Then, gently, the large purple raccoon pulled Suga, who was still holding his soda and a bag of popcorn, up and over into the aisle, grabbing his drink from him. He uncapped it and poured it over Suga’s (ex) boyfriend, throwing the empty cup at him. Then, swiftly turning around, the purple mascot swept Suga off his feet into a bridal hold, continuing to carry the ashen blonde up the stairs and into a restricted area. As he was carried, he heard boos most likely directed toward his (ex) boyfriend.

When he was finally let down on his feet, the person behind the mascot removed their mask, revealing probably the most attractive face Suga had ever seen. The man had tan skin that was glistening with little beads of sweat. His jaw was square and defined, and atop his head was a layer of jet black hair. He had broad shoulders and his eyes were a deep brown that crinkled up when he smiled.

“Hey, I’m sorry about your... ah, boyfriend. He was really rude and I couldn’t stand for that.” The man held the big raccoon head under his arm, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Oh, I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way. But just Daichi is fine.”

They held gazes for a moment before Sugawara blushed and looked at his feet. “I’m Sugawara K-Koushi, but call me Suga.” Once again, they met each others’ gazes.

Then, Daichi spoke, his deep voice reverberating in Suga’s ears, “Nice to meet you, Suga. I hope we can chat a little bit after the game.”

 

 


End file.
